


the most overused apocalypse trope, in hell

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [196]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: God decides to use the post overused apocalypse trope to combat overpopulation in hell. Vaggie is not amused.





	the most overused apocalypse trope, in hell

“Of course. Of FUCKING course!” Vaggie screamed as she pulled out her spear, ready to attack. She and Charlie had been out on a date, running a hotel was stressful, and out of nowhere, Hell had turned into an absolute fucking shitshow, even more than usual.

Instead of the usual theft and planned murder, the streets were filled with… could they be called undead, they had already died once after all? All of them had bite marks, and walked around without aim, their only goal was to bite the still sentient residents.

“A fucking zombie apocalypse! I get it God, I know you can hear me. Overpopulation is a thing but this fucking takes the cake you bastard! Seriously? Were you dropped as a baby?”

After the sentence, Vaggie continued to curse in Spanish, calling God all kinds of things. Why care? She was already in Hell, so she couldn’t be punished with being sent there anyway. Even though God was supposed to be good, he was the world’s biggest asshole.

Charlie just looked at her, concern overpowering her fear at the moment.

“Vaggie, what’s a zombie apocalypse?”

Oh right. Born in Hell, never experienced the zombie craze on Earth, she was a lucky bastard. Or well, not at the moment, since she probably didn’t know how to fight and survive it.

The moth demon took a deep breath.

“Okay Charlie, we have to stick close together to survive. Basically, what God did was to use the most popular and extremely overused apocalypse genre against us, and now we have to fight for our lives to not die and become mindless rotting corpse slaves that’s only craving flesh from the still living. Basically, everyone in Hell has turned a bit more dangerous than before, and instead of using tactical murder tactics, these guys lack a brain. This is now basically Super Hell.”

She blinked.

“Fuck.”


End file.
